1. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless network communications, and more particularly to performing positioning for one or more devices.
2. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as, for example, voice, data, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, etc.). Examples of such multiple-access systems may include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP) (e.g., 3GPP LTE (Long Term Evolution)/LTE-Advanced), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), evolution data optimized (EV-DO), etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems may simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile user equipment (UE). Each UE may communicate with one or more evolved Node B (eNB) via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink) refers to the communication link from eNB to UE, and the reverse link (or uplink) refers to the communication link from UE to eNB. Further, communications between UE and eNB may be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth.
In addition, UEs can perform positioning in the wireless communication network by measuring signals received from one or more eNBs and comparing the signals according to locations of the one or more eNBs (e.g., using Observed Time Difference of Arrival (OTDOA), Assisted Global Navigation Satellite System (A-GNSS), or other techniques based on signals received from the eNBs and related location information, enhanced cell identifier (E-CID), and/or the like). In one example, a UE can communicate an identifier of a serving eNB, or its related cell, to a positioning server in the core wireless network. The positioning server can specify location information regarding the eNB and/or other neighboring eNBs (e.g., along with associated identifiers) to the UE based on the identification of the serving eNB. The UE can accordingly perform positioning based on the location information and signals measured of at least a portion of the indicated neighboring eNBs.